In general, a representative cooling appliance is an oven or a cooktop.
The oven is a chamber of an enclosed compartment for heating, baking, or roasting food. The cooktop is a heating element for heating a cooking ware which puts on the cooktop with a predetermined food contained in order to indirectly heating the food.
Meanwhile, a RF tag is generally attached at a surface of a food or a package paper of a food in order to conveniently identify the food. The RF tag is a part of a RF tag reading system.
The RF tag reading system includes a RF tag and a RF reader. When a RF reader requests the RF tag to transmit tag data, the RF tag transmits the tag data to the RF reader in RF frequency.